therealmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wilderlands
The large region between Mordheim to the north and Astaria to the south is known now as The Wilderlands. It is a vast rolling grasslands region with sporadic forests, smaller bodies of water, and hills. Dozens of ruined castles and watchtowers dot the region, remnants of an era long since past. Centuries ago the entire region was one of the greatest kingdoms in all of the Realms, the Netherian Empire. Over time, and for reasons unclear, the Netherian Empire fell breaking up into several smaller provinces each independent of the other. This naturally led to wars over territories and resources such that all that really remains here is a sprawling region with no true ruler (although many families in the region lay claim and title over areas). What remains is a lost kingdom turned frontier. Many smaller towns, farms, and hamlets make up the Wilderlands, but the region’s largest city is known as Dusk. It serves as an independent-city state and a major hub of trade for the region. Centuries ago, the Netherian Empire was regarded as the greatest kingdom of men in the Realm. Stretching from the Icefang Peaks in the east all the way to the Pale Mountains in the west, the empire was the strongest kingdom of men in the region. Prior to it’s fall, and at it’s greatest point, the Empire was ruled by High Jarl Beorjd Gaulfang. Much of the former nation’s histories have been lost to time, but it is known that for some reason, the provinces that composed the empire broke out into civil war. For decades men fought neighbor against neighbor and brother against brother. The war went on for so long and became so chaotic it is said that many people forgot even what they were fighting for anymore. Towards the end of the war, 3 lords remained, having each taken control of great portions of the lands. These lords met in a stone hall in the center of the town now known as Dusk, so named for this meeting (as it was held in the stone hall on a hill as the sun was receding). These lords met and signed the Treaty of Netheria thus splitting up into three distinct kingdoms each with it’s own king, or Jarl. The three kingdoms were Forondy, Eltheran, and Borogast. These three kingdoms lived in relative peace for several decades, but it is at this point that history becomes spotty. Written records of the time between the rise of the three kingdoms until their fall are virtually non-existent. What beset the three Jarls of Netheria remains a mystery, but it is believed to have been a dark malevolent force which corrupted all three of them. The area formerly known as the Netherian Empire today is a landscape full of ruined castles, watchtowers, keeps, and towns. Small hamlets and villages have risen up over the years since the fall of the kingdoms and the region is now simply known as The Wilderlands. Justicars